Konoha’s Flash and Green Arrow
by KatoGS123
Summary: This is all the chapters from both Konoha’s Flash and Konoha’s Green Arrow!
1. Ch 1, Flash

**_Now, this is a series that will tie up with another series I will make! I don't own Naruto, The Flash, or Green Arrow! Btw I'm skipping the how they because how they are story and have those be like Flash back moments._**

 **1010101010100101010101010**

"Everyone, get on the ground now!" A thug wearing a mask and hidden leaf headband shouted, as he and his goons all shot the roof of the bank with their guns.

Sakura, a young newly made ninja, and the only ninja in the bank, felt helpless as she and the rest of the people of in the bank got to the ground and held their hands up.

One of the thugs looks at the genin and smirks leecherously, "boss, the big man didn't say anything about playing with our captives did he?"

Sakura's eyes widen as the thug walked slowly towards her... only to then see a bright flash of red and yellow light appear in front of her for a second, and the thug to fall to the ground in pain.

"Shit!" The boss of the thugs yelled out before aiming his gun at the captives, "let's see that fucking hero save you from this!"

The thug pulls the trigger, only to find the gun vanished from his hand and a young man in a full red with yellow suit, a thunderbolt emblem on his chest standing a few feet from him, currently unloading his gun, which he _'stole'_ from the thug.

"Heh you know, you could really hurt someone with this," the man in red joked before throwing the now empty gun to the side.

"Shit! It's the Flash!" The thugs with guns shouted in fear before aiming at the fast hero for the kill, only to find he vanished from the spot and reappeared behind them.

"Tsk tsk, shoot first? Ask later? Wow at least the super villains have some clever banter and a sobby backstory or evil master plan to banter about," the Flash grins before running between each and every one of the thugs and gives each of them a strong punch in the gut.

Sakura could only watch as the Flash easily beats the thugs that threatened her and the other people's life's just for a bunch of ryos!

The Flash grins and then looks at Sakura, "got any rope?"

Timidly, the female ninja nods and holds up rope from her ninja tool bag, which instantly vanished from her hand and reappeared when the the Flash vanished, leaving the knocked out thugs tied up in the middle of the room.

 **With the Flash**

The Flash runs back into his secret HQ, hidden under a run down apartment that holds the "demon" child.

Once inside his base, the red and yellow hero pulls the mask over his head, revealing he is the "demon" child, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Few... if Sakura-Chan wasn't there with the rope, I don't know what I'd do to tie them up..."

 **Flashback**

 **(Two weeks ago)**

 _Naruto was walking around town, he just became a genin and was feeling like nothing would stop him now!_

 _He noticed storm clouds were heading towards the village and that there was a warning about not being outside during the storm, but he didn't mind._

 _'It's not like I got anyone at home to go home to...' he thought before heading towards the park._

 _After a few hours, he was sitting on a roof of a random tall building, watching the thunder in the sky dancing about._

 _"Man... I wish I could be that fast..."_

 _Readers could only guess that maybe Kami-sama heard his wish because the next thing that happens was Naruto was struck with about ten thunderbolts, with the power stronger than the the biju 9!_

 _Naruto's last thoughts before passing out was a image of a thunderbolt surrounded by red._

 _When he woke up the next day, he found himself changed, he could run faster, and I don't mean ANBU fast but_ _Yondaime Hokage fast, of even faster! And he didn't need to use handsigns or even tools to help himself aim!_

 _As he tested out his new powers, he noticed Hinata-Chan was being bullied again. He didn't want to reveal that he got new powers so he looked around and saw a red hoodie that was a little snug on him, and he had to poke eye holes into the hood part so he could keep his face hidden._

 _He then sped over in front of Hinata and smirks, "didn't your mommies teach you not to pick on a pretty girl?"_

 _The bullies only smirks, thinking they could beat the red hoodie wearing hero... well you could see what happened already, the newly made Flash gave each of them a wedgie and using a bit of Naruto's prankster nature, shaved a Thunderbolt into their heads before the bullies knew what hit them._

 **Flashback end**

Naruto puts his suit away before "Flash"ing himself up the stairs to the secret door in his apartment complex that leads between his HQ and his apartment.

He notices a note on his table that says...

 _Good work Naruto, let's hope while you and G.A. are on a mission our ANBU will pick up the slack, we can't rely on F. and G.A. all the time after all. Good luck on your mission_

 _-Hokage Jiji_

Naruto smiles at the note before going to pack his things for his mission.

 **101010101010010101010101**

 ** _Welp how'd you like the first chapter of this story! The next story that'll be posted will be called_ Konoha's Green Arrow _... I'll give you a chance to figure out who our favorite broody_** ** _Oliver Jonas Queen will be played by! You already know that Barry Allen/Flash is Naruto so if you can guess who the Green Arrow is before I post the story, I'll mention the first 3 people tho gets it right in that story! Also here's a hint! He's GREEN... Hahaha I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I'm sure you can figure it out without help send I'm basing it mostly on character personalities and powers. I mean come on! Who else could bend their fingers like that! And be badass with a bow!_**


	2. Ch 1, Green Arrow

**_Now, this is a series that will tie up with another series I will make! I don't own Naruto, The Flash, or Green Arrow! Btw I'm skipping the how they because how they are story and have those be like Flash back moments._**

 ** _Also, just so you know, only one of you actually made a guess!_**

 ** _SPark681! Your guess was not bad but... you are wrong, it is not Lee, as Lee is more Taijutsu then a weapon user and happy go lucky, while Sasuke on the other hand is broody and would use weapons as well!_**

 ** _10101010101010101010101010_**

 _"I am an avenger..."_

The scene shows a moonlit warehouse in the red light district of Konoha. Some rouge ninja were currently loading boxes from the warehouse to a truck, most likely filled with weapons and scrolls filled with jutsu.

As the rouges loaded the truck, an arrow hit one of the tires. The ninjas notice this and looked around, only to see arrows coming from around them, killing each of the rouge ninjas.

 _"I will avenge my clan... but until then..."_

Konoha ANBU arrive at the scene and see the corpse of the rouge ninja.

"Who did this?" Inu ANBU questioned as his squad examine the scene.

 _"I will use my power to show my darkness to those whose darkness is tainted... for I, Uchiha Sasuke, am..."_

"The Green Arrow Sir," Fox ANBU replied to Inu ANBU before sighing, "him and that Flash guy has been beating us to catch these rouges."

 **The next day**

Sasuke woke up with a grunt. He notices on the window a note from the Third.

 _Good work Uchiha-San, let's hope while you and F. are on a mission our ANBU will pick up the slack, we can't rely on F. and G.A. all the time after all. Good luck on your mission_

 _-Lord Third_

Sasuke smirks arrogantly at the note before grabbing his pack that he already packed the night before and went to the village gates for his mission.

 ** _101010101010101010101_**

 ** _Now I know that was shortish but remember it's not easy to write! Now remember this is tied in with_ Konoha's Flash _so you must read both stories to learn about the story more! As these stories are as followed_**

 **Konoha's Flash: Naruto's POV**

 **Konoha's Green Arrow: the teme's POV**

 ** _READ ON KATO SQUAD!_**


End file.
